Sea of Love
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: Mer!Arthur and his pod have decided to leave the cold waters of the United Kingdom and swim out to warmer waters, when a terrible storm separates him and his younger sister Seychelles from the pod. Now they're forced to live on land and with two strange men Alfred and Francis until they find their way back home…or will they ever leave? USUK and other pairings. AU


Me: So basically what compelled me to write this is very simple. It's summer time, its hot, people go swimming, swimming reminds me of fish, and fish remind me of mermaids. And so I decided to go look for some fan fictions with Mermaid!USUK, but I noticed there wasn't many of them and even less of them with Arthur as the mermaid. So I decided to make one of my very own! And I decided to add a few other pairings in this, but you will see those as you read along…just kidding. Here are some others!

Pairings: USUK (main), France x Seychelles, maybe bits of PruCan, GiriPan, GerIta, Spamano, and RoChu. There may be others but for right now these are the main pairings I'm thinking about. If you don't like the pairings, then don't bother reading.

Plot: Mer!Arthur and his pod have decided to leave the cold waters of the United Kingdom and swim out to warmer waters, when a terrible storm separates him and his younger sister Seychelles from the pod. Now they're forced to live on land and with two strange men Alfred and Francis until they find their way back home…or will they ever leave?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter 1: Storm

The water was calm along the English channel, nothing too unusual. At the bottom of the channel slept a young merman named Arthur, dreaming of warmer waters. He loved the shipwreck they called a home, but he hated the cold with a passion. And being so close to the arctic ocean, the temperature would never change. He did love it in the Indian Ocean when on previous migrations. That was when they brought Seychelles into the family, they named her after the islands that they found her swimming along.

"Arthur!" Seychelles swam up to him smiling and nudging him "Arthur come one, we're leaving!" Arthur's eyes immediately shot open and looked at Seychelles in shock.

"Leaving?" He asked "What do you mean leaving?"

"We're going to live somewhere warm." Seychelles smiled happily swimming up through the hole in the sunken ship.

Arthur looked around the ship with a questioning look. Why would his Pod decide to leave just like that? He quickly looked around to see if anyone was around or watching him, and once he seen that no one was, he swam to the very bottom of the ship. In the bottom, he kept a small treasure chest filled to the brim with old coins he had discovered on the ship and anything he considered valuable. He grabbed his bag and filled it with coins, an emerald necklace, and an old music box he had found. He just couldn't bring himself to leave those things behind. So after making sure he had nothing left behind, he quickly swam out of the ship.

There his brothers and sisters were already waiting for him. His eldest brother Duncan smirked at him and swam down to his side.

"What took you so long?" He asked

"I was just looking around one last time before we left." Arthur blushed out of embarrassment "So, why are we leaving out of the blue?"

"I'm sure you can figure that one out." His other brother Hayden sneered when swimming down and joining them.

"Don't be so rude Hayden." Their eldest sister Meara scolded as she swam down with Seychelles "Arthur dear, we're heading to warmer water."

"Well I know that." Arthur groaned "Why are we leaving so sudden is what I'm asking."

"We were informed today that there is the possibility that the water will be cooling to the point we couldn't survive here." Duncan explained "So I thought we would all leave somewhere warm so we wouldn't have to move again."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Seychelles cheered and started swimming ahead "Let's get out of this freezing water and somewhere warm."

Hours and hours of traveling later, the pod had decided to take a break and rest at a small reef they had found. The water temperature was slowly starting increase, but they were still far from their destination. They had just reached the Atlantic Ocean, and the pod was now looking out for dangers like sharks as well as scrounging for something to eat.

Seychelles had joined Arthur in looking for shell fish and any other kinds of food to hold them over until the next time they had stopped on their journey…which could be a long time. So they made sure to put extra food in Arthur's bag.

"I'm really glad we're leaving." She said prying open a clam she had just found "I don't know how you guys were able to live in such a cold place your entire lives."

"Well when you grew up in a place like that you learn to get used to the cold." He said eating some kelp he had found.

He turned to see Seychelles giving a shocked look, probably from him eating kelp, something she thought was absolutely disgusting. He just sighed and waved it around trying to make a point that it was healthy food and would keep his energy up and called her picky.

"A-Arthur that's not w-what I'm shocked about-."

"Oh Seychelles, if you say something about how it makes my eyebrows larger I swear to bloody hell that I will feed you to a barracuda!"

"A-A-Arthur-!"

"I mean they aren't that big, and kelp doesn't contribute to hair growth…at least I don't think it does-."

Seychelles quickly grabbed ahold of Arthur's head and turned it around so he could see what she was really frightened about. Swimming towards them was a giant great white shark at full speed. Arthur dropped his kelp and quickly swam off with Seychelles away from the shark. They hid behind the reef hoping the shark wouldn't be smart enough to realize where they had gone.

Just to make sure it wasn't following them, he looked back and seen that the shark hadn't tried to chase them, in fact, it was as if the shark hadn't noticed them at all. Seychelles now peered over and was also surprised to see the shark hadn't seen them.

"That was rather odd." Arthur swam back to where they were and grabbed his bag "I suppose he didn't see us."

"No, I know he seen us." Seychelles thought aloud "Those sharks have amazing eye vision, it had to have seen us. But it was swimming as if it were about to attack, but it didn't pursue us…that's really strange."

Arthur wasn't a huge expert when it came to identifying other fish in the ocean, that was Seychelles's field. He had run into sharks before and he knew that there was always a reason for the ocean's biggest predator to swim that fast. If it wasn't chasing after them, perhaps it was running away from something. But what could make a shark run away like that? He turned around and soon found his answer.

"I think I found the reason that shark was swimming like that." Arthur gulped

Seychelles turned around and her eyes widen when she seen what was happening. A huge storm was causing massive and powerful underwater currents to head there way. Arthur quickly grabbed Seychelles's hand and swam as fast as he could back to the cavern that the rest of the pod was staying in. but the current was catching up to them fast and starting to pull them away.

"Arthur!" a voice yelled out.

Arthur seen Duncan on the outside of the cavern reaching a hand for him. He held Seychelles's hand even tighter and swam as fast as he could. Just as Arthur came inches away from Duncan's hand, the current became even harder to swim against, and he had no more energy to go against it.

"I'm sorry." He said.

At that moment, Arthur had stopped fighting against the current. Seychelles clung to Arthur's side as they both drifted quickly against the current, and rising to the surface. She tried to get Arthur up out of the water so he could breathe. Looking up at the black sky and the feeling how fast the winds were blowing, she knew it was a hurricane that was causing all of this.

"A-Arthur it's a Hurricane." She said holding onto him tighter.

"Yeah." Arthur said trying to keep awake, but he was just too tired to even move "I-I'm sorry Seychelles."

"Don't say that!" She scolded him.

Trying not to Panic, Seychelles tried to think of the best thing to do at a time like this. She could dive to the bottom of the ocean floor. But there were so many creatures down there and the pressure could crush both of them. She could try to swim to the nearest shore. But if she did that she could end up in more danger on land. And her last option was to just let the current take them wherever it would take them.

She decided that her last option seemed the best way to go, even though it would lead them farther away from the pod. But right now she had to think of the wellbeing of herself and her brother. Seychelles grabbed her brother's bag and tied it around his waist and her own waist so just in case he slipped out of her hands, she wouldn't lose him.

Days after the Hurricane had passed in New York, things had finally calmed down. There wasn't a lot of destruction, just a little bit of flooding in certain places. Alfred Jones walked outside smelling the fresh air. He loved the smell after a storm, but he had no time to waste. Alfred worked with a small team of marine biologists along the Hudson River and studying the aquatic life. One of the members was his younger twin brother Matthew Williams. The reason they had two separate names was because their parents separated and their mother went to Canada with Matt and remarried to a man with the last name Williams.

"Hey Al, we're leaving." Matt said walking past Alfred carrying some technological device.

"Coming!" Alfred smiled and ran to the car and swiped the car keys out of Matthew's pockets "I'm driving!"

The river was quiet, and the only movement in the water was from the boats. They had a total of three boats out on the Hudson. Alfred, Matthew and Francis Bonnefoy road in one boat all together. Francis was an old friend of Matthews when he lived in Canada, and had decided to go into the same field as Matthew and wanted to study in America instead of his home country France. On the other boats was Gilbert Beilschmidt, Lovino Vargas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Ivan Braginski, and Yao Wang.

Together they were exploring a sighting of some creature that was spotted by some hikers hours after the hurricane was finished. So naturally they were intrigued to see what it could be. Since the Hudson's lower region was filled with salt water, they had a feeling it could've been a shark washed ashore. Or it could be a new species to be discovered. Either way, the team was excited to see what it could be.

As they were taking the boats further down the Hudson, something appeared out of the corner of Alfred's eye. He looked over towards the bank and seen what appeared to be two bodies on the bank.

"Dude, look over there!" Alfred pointed to the bank.

Francis took out his binoculars and looked over. What he seen was a girl who appeared to be eighteen and a man in his twenties…naked. It looked as if they had washed ashore during the hurricane.

"Pull up over there." France yelled to the others "There are bodies over there!"

Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and raced to the shores.

Arthur woke up to hear a buzzing noise coming from the water. He rubbed his head and looked around and noticed he was on land. He groaned to himself looking down to his legs. Mermen or Mermaid could go on land and become human but would turn back into Merman/maid when totally submerged under water. He looked to his side and seen Seychelles had also been transformed into a human.

Then he looked out towards the water. Three boats were heading right towards them.

'Shit!' Arthur cursed inwardly

He tried to get up and to wake his sister up, but his legs wouldn't cooperate with him. He had only been a human a few times before, and was hardly ever used to walking. Then he tried crawling, but that wasn't working well either.

"Dude, are you alright!" A voice called out.

He looked back and seen the people were now out of the boats and walking towards them. Arthur was never used to talking with anyone outside the pod, and especially not humans. But there was one of the humans that immediately caught his attention. He was tall with dark blonde hair, and wore a strange object over his eyes. Arthur couldn't help but not stare at this human. He was…very attractive. Immediately the human ran to his side.

"Hey you." He crouched down and looked into Arthur's eyes "Are you okay? How in the world did you get here."

"I-I…uh…um…" Arthur was at a loss for words.

"Alfred-san, your being too rambunctious." A smaller man with black hair said walking over to Arthur. He bent down onto his knees and took out a small flash light and flashed it in Arthur's eyes. "No sign of a concussion or any trauma…did you two get stuck out in the hurricane?"

Memories of how he and his sister separated from the rest of the pod flooded into his head. Arthur looked down at the ground and tears started to fall from his face. The human frowned and took off his jacket and wrapped it around Arthur. Then he felt the human actually wipe away his tears.

"I'm Alfred Jones." The human smiled charmingly "What's your name?"

"…Arthur Kirkland…"

Francis ran over to the unconscious girl and immediately wrapped a blanket around her. He then slowly lifted her upper body up.

"Mon cher, are you alright?" Francis asked gently

The tan girl's eyes slowly fluttered open, and seen surprised when she had seen Francis holding her up. But Francis could only sigh in relief and smile at her. For a moment he wondered if she was even alive. The more he looked at her, the more beautiful she had become it seemed. She was young yes, but she didn't look like she could be any younger than eighteen. Francis himself was 25, so that was only an age difference of seven years.

"W-Who are you?" The girl stuttered and shuck out of fear

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy." He smiled gently "What is your name Mon Cher?"

"Seychelles…what does that word mean?" Seychelles tried pronouncing it again and Francis couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mon Cher?" He asked "It means my darling."

Seychelles's face immediately turned bright red and she looked to the ground.

Me: alright, that was chapter 1! I'm glad at how it turned out, and I hope you did as well. Please favorite and review if you liked it. Reviews are always nice as long as they're nice ones.


End file.
